Waste of Time
by NiGHTChild68
Summary: After Aelita's argument with Jeremie she finds some comfort in the last person she'd expect to find it in.  During Season 2.


Okay before any of you go rattling my chain about how Aelita should be with Jeremie/Odd/the minor character to the left remember this is friendship. While I will admit that I do support the idea of William and Aelita I can't write romance very well, plus at this point they barely know each other.

Timeline: Season Two episode 'Final Mix' in between Aelita and Jeremie's argument and the DJ competition. More precisely before the exams.

**Waste of Time**

"You're wasting your time with this party."

"I am not wasting my time I'm trying to live, like you guys, and have some fun," Aelita told the blond boy at his computer. "That's human too right?"

The boy, Jeremie, looked back at Aelita, "You mean you don't have fun researching the anti-virus with me?" A dumb question; Aelita shook her fists in frustration.

"You as stubborn as a fool!" She left the room slamming the door behind her and ran down the hall not hearing Jeremie correcting her.

Aelita left the dorm building and walked absentmindedly around the school grounds. It had happened, her first argument with Jeremie and she was feeling terrible. The girl shook her head; she shouldn't be feeling bad, since he was the one who told her she was wasting her time. But still finding the anti-virus was the only way she'd be free from XANA, on the other hand all she was doing was watching him and couldn't be much help anyway. Even if she went to Lyoko, which she couldn't since Jeremie was afraid the Schyphozoa would show up and attack, she probably still couldn't help.

Aelita hadn't realized she was at the gym until she heard the music. Wait…music? But Jim turned everything off before closing the gym. Curious Aelita walked over, the music getting louder as she drew closer and opened their doors. To her surprise there was William, playing on the mixing board. Apparently he hadn't heard her come in so she closed the door quietly and listened on the other side of the room.

The pink haired girl closed her eyes and listened to the music; it was good, and he really knew what he was doing. Aelita wasn't sure why but she felt more relaxed just listening to what he was playing and wondered if this was how music made a person feel when they were tense or upset. To her disappointment the song ended and Aelita was forced back to her problems. She walked over to William who was putting the records away.

"That was very nice." Her voice startled him and she couldn't help but smile at his confused face.

"Oh, you heard that?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, and nodded, "you're very good."

William smiled. "Thanks." Aelita liked that smile; it was one that said you can talk to that person about something even if you don't know them very well. "Actually I'm supposed to be making sure everything works right for tomorrow. Guess I got a little carried away. Oh well."

The older teen shrugged and stepped down from the stage. "Just think tomorrow night after exams this whole gym is going to be filled with kids from Kadic and off Campus."

"That's a little unsettling," Aelita admitted; it reminded her that she'd never actually done anything like this before. She didn't even know she could until William let her try.

"You'll do fine. Everyone gets nervous, but it helps when your friends are there to support you."

Aelita's smile faded when she remembered what Jeremie had said and realized that he wouldn't be there. "Yeah…"

William looked at the pink haired girl and could tell something was wrong, "Everything all right?"

"W-well," Aelita started but stopped trying to word things out. "Not everyone is going to be there." She decided to ask, "William, do you think I'm wasting my time with this party?"

The question surprised William. "Why are you asking me?"

Aelita wrapped her arms around herself squeezing tightly. "Someone I know told me I was wasting my time."

"Well what do you think?" Aelita looked up at him when he asked that, William leaned against the stage. "Who told you that anyway?"

"A friend."

"Doesn't sound like a good friend if he's going to bring you down."

"But it's because of Jeremie that I'm even here…" She trailed off.

"Belpois?" Aelita nodded. "How did you meet him anyway if you live all the way in Canada?"

The pink haired girl didn't say anything at first, but quickly thought of a reason from her limited earth knowledge. "Online. My cousin, Odd, told me about him and gave me his e-mail. He never saw it coming. Then-"

"-one thing came to another and you came to France to meet him in person rather then chatting through a webcam." William practically finished, "I've heard the stories before, and half the time internet relationships don't work out." Aelita frowned not liking what he was going at.

"Do you even know Jeremie?" she asked, demanded really.

"To be honest no." The taller boy moved some of his navy colored strands out of his face, only for them to fall in again. "But I do know that if the guy's not going to accept your interest he's not worth your time." He paused for a second before adding. "Or he's just being stubborn and once he realizes you're happy he'll come around."

Aelita thought for a second; Jeremie was stubborn… maybe he would come around. She only hoped that he would. No; he would. If there was one thing Jeremie wanted most it was to make her happy. She made her decision, but didn't get the chance to tell William as his mobile went off. He looked at it and sighed.

"Sorry Aelita I need to answer this," he said, straightening.

"It's alright," she replied. "And William, I'll see you in the gym tomorrow night."

The answered satisfied the navy-haired boy. "Great I can't wait to hear you play."

Aelita left the gym feeling a lot better and went up to her room. Once there she took out her chemistry book and started studying. Something told her Jim wouldn't let her perform if she failed her exams and she didn't want to waste anytime.

_End_

So like, don't like? Please tell me, thank you.


End file.
